User talk:Bond em7/Archive72
RPs? Any we should do, since Melinda/Eric is coming to a close? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:29, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :I forgot about the Dane dinner. I wanted to include Nap on that one... let's give that another week, maybe her activity will pick up. Plus mine will too, when I'm not in dress rehearsals for a show and working overtime at my regular job. xD Let's do Melinda/Charity and Elle/Faith. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:29, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Activity Hi. Thank you for checking in on everyone. I appreciate that. I’ve been in Europe the past two weeks doing interviews for internships. Towards the beginning of the trip, my laptop broke so I’ve been really unable to do anything. I’m in London now, about to head back. So once I get settled at home and able to go buy a new one, I’ll be active again and get some things started. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:17, November 1, 2017 (UTC) For Melinda Feel like a castle RP? Ari, Phee, or even someone outside. :) Alex Jiskran 14:02, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ahh Idk if you know xD but chase means to asia. There are a lot of undiscovered magical creatures that newt hadn't looked into. This is so we can find more magical creatures or more about them. I noticed there weren't much on them in hp. XD so I thought that and chase means she a nearly unlimited budget as well. RE: Registry It's strictly for out of character use, as I state on the page: This registry is used to keep track of the amount of *insert werewolf or vampire here* characters we have here on Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki. So for now, it'$ just OOC. :3 RPs? Any ideas for what to do? I might get Alden out of the hospital... but he'd still be required to be at home. (I don't know if you had any plans for Arthur to move out?) Anything else...? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:26, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry I wasn't on yesterday. Work was an absolute disaster... and that's kind of putting it nicely. And then I had rehearsal for the show I'm working on. But I'm here for a bit now. Did you wanna post with Arthur anywhere? (either the Attaway home or the Apothecary?) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:32, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :I saw that you had archived St. Mungo's.... I didn't realize you'd posted. So sorry! I'm on break for 40 minutes, and I posted now!!! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:05, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Operation Roleplay Hi! Would you maybe be interested in an RP? I don't have any pairs in mind, but I do have a couple characters I'm interested in using, among them being a fifth year Slytherin, a seventh year Gryffindor, a fifth year Hufflepuff, a five year old orphan, and a graduated aspiring writer, who happens to be a Hogwarts Inspector. I'm not sure what characters you'd like to use - if you're interested in an RP at all - but hopefully we can work a pair out that we both like! :D Re: Sorry for getting back to you late. Anyways, I want it to be ic, but there's a problem with it. As for werewolves, you can't say someone is one without seeing them transform yourself. Since there's no way to tell except when it's the full moon. So There has to be a better reason for them to come forward and register other then punishment, since that discourages them to do so. Christmas! It's Christmas IC this week. :D Bagmans would do something. We could try to do a Dane Fam Xmas. (I sincerely wish Nap hadn't dropped off the face of the earth.... Mark/Mal and Jenelle will be missed...) Any other ideas? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:40, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Sidebar hasn't been updated yet. It's week 5. We can do Dane fam Xmas at Aydan's. And we can do a Melinda/Eric RP at his house (I'll start it) and maybe just Ash/Charity/the kids in the Parlor? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:04, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I'm here for 20 mins. (Also... someone needs to change the CC to say week 4...) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:38, November 22, 2017 (UTC)